


Changes

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Changing Relationships, Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Two padawans seek comfort in a changing relationship.





	Changes

Ahsoka Tano lies with her head pillowed on the young Mirialan’s stomach. Barriss Offee smiles as she feels the contented twitch of the lekku through her clothing. 

Both only had these stolen moments to reconnect their growing friendship. A friendship born in the belly of a Separatist tank buried under tons of stone. Their survival in question. Nearly a year ago.

She realizes that Ahsoka’s blue eyes are on hers. There is something different in those powerful orbs. She feels the young Togruta’s hand reach for her cheek, her skin cooler. She reaches down with her own. She touches Ahsoka’s lips with her thumb.


End file.
